A Turn for the Wierd
by snowangel0955
Summary: Isabel moves back to La Push, where she grew up as a child. She stays with her cousin Sam, and reunites with her old friends. After a while, Isabel starts to act weird. Warmer temperature, better hearing and eye sight, and other strange things. Whats happening to Isabel? Why is she acting so weird? -After Breaking Dawn- Jared Imprint story
1. Back Home

**This is my first story, so criticism is welcome! I will be trying to upload soon, so far I am already almost done writing out the second chapter. Thanks! And enjoy! :)**

**I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. I only own the characters you do not recognize.**

**Chapter 1: Back Home**

As I walk off the plane, I am engulfed in my cousin's Hugs. "Isabel! You've grown so much since I last saw you!"

I hesitate for a second, surprised. This can't be Sam. This guy is too tall and muscular to be him. I look up and realize that it is Sam. How can Sam get so buff? From what I remember, he never really lifted weights. But then again, that was 7 years ago. I return his hug, but then I see a women I don't recognize standing next to Sam. She is beautiful, even though there are three scars going down the side of her face. I look away from her scar and smile.

"Isabel, this is Emily." Sam wraps an arm around her waist. Emily gives a gentle smile, and gives me a small hug.

"It's great to meet you, Isabel. Let's get you home, and let you unpack and settle in." I nod, and follow her and Sam through the airport, and to the parking lot. We climb into a blue car, and start the hour-long drive from Port Angles to La Push.

I Lived in La push from when I was born until I was 9. My father got a good job in Phoenix, Arizona, so we had to move. Now, I am 16, and recently I've asked my mom and dad if we were ever going to move back to La Push, because I miss the green forests, the beaches, and my cousin, Sam. He's like a brother to me, being that I'm an only child. My parents decided that maybe I could live with Sam. Of course, the idea made me ecstatic. I packed all my things, and boarded the plane to Port Angeles, saying good-bye to my mom and dad.

I don't have much Quileute in me, so my skin color is lighter than others. I have raven black hair, and some natural brown highlights, with deep brown eyes.

I wonder if my friends will still be here. I had a decent amount of friends, but only 3 close best friends. Katelyn is fun loving, and has a funny personality. Natalie is loud, but care-free. Then, there's Jared. Ever since I could remember, I've had a HUGE crush on him. He's like my other friends. Care-free, funny, and, well, awesome. I was the quiet one, but when I was with them, I was just like them. The 4 of us were like a one-package deal. Wherever one of us was, the others are there. Our parents say that we were "made for each other".

Eventually, we make it to La Push. I sit staring in awe at the beautiful green forests. My memories have nothing on this. It takes me a second to realize that we made it to the small, white two-story house. There are flowers around the front of the house, giving it some color. In the front yard, there is a tall maple tree. All around the house is forest, which isn't very surprising being that La Push is small, only a population of about 300.

I open the door and step outside, shivering slightly from the chill of the September air. Sam has my suitcases already inside. Emily is just reaching the front door, so I follow her in, noticing that the house makes you feel at home. When you walk in, you come into the dining room, which is combined with the kitchen.

Emily shows me around the home, and ending in a medium-sized room upstairs with a queen size bed, a dresser, 2 windows, a closet, a desk, and a door leading into a small bathroom. Sam had left my suitcases in here already. "This is your room. Dinner will be done in about an hour, so I'll leave you to unpack." she says with a smile.

"Thank You Emily." I smile back, and giver a small hug. I say to Sam "Thanks Sam." I give him a hug too, and they wave goodbye and leave. I close the door, and turn to my room.

I unpack the suitcase that has my clothes and put them away in the dresser and the closet. I then take my suitcase that has my art supplies and put them on the desk in the order that I like them. I love to paint and draw. I have since I was 5. I've never been that good, but I want to take lessons here. I undo my easel, and set it next to the desk. Once I finish unpacking that suitcase, I take another suitcase that has my toiletries and some extra stuff, and go to the bathroom. It's a bit small, but that's fine. I unpack the toiletries, and organize them. The last suitcase has my pillow and blanket, but the bed already has those, so I just put them on top anyway.

Once I finish unpacking, I go downstairs and find Emily in the kitchen. "Is Dinner almost done, Emily?" I ask.

"Oh about 10 more minutes. I'm making lasagna. Is that ok? Sam says it's your favorite." I nod, and return her smile. Emily is really nice. She's lucky to have found Sam, and Sam her. I go up to my room, and decide to take a nap. The plane ride was long, and I hadn't been able to sleep since about 6 this morning.

I am pulled from my sleep to hear Emily knock on my door. "Isabel? Dinners ready. Do you want to eat now? I know you must be tired." I turn over and open my eyes to see her standing in the doorway.

I murmur to her "No, I'll eat now. Thanks." I get up from my bed, and walk downstairs with Emily to the dinner table, and grab my food. Emily and I sit at the table and start to eat, when Sam comes in to the dining room and gives Emily a kiss.

"Sorry I'm a little late guys. There was some... business... I had to sort out." He looks at Emily, and goes to get a plate of lasagna only to return with the plate full.

I tell him "It's ok Sam. Emily, this lasagna is delicious!" I've never tasted lasagna this amazing. She must be a chef at a 5 star restaurant.

Emily grins at me and Sam. "Thank you. It's an old family recipe. I'll teach it to you someday." I smile to her. She is so nice. And a great cook. The 3 of us continue to eat, not saying much.

When I'm full, I wash my plate. I had gotten 2 plates of lasagna. Sam had at least 6 plates full. How can he eat so much? Then again, he is huge, so I guess it makes sense. I tell Sam and Emily that I'm going to go to bed early. I was stuffed. I finally make it upstairs, and go into my room. I get on pajamas, and brush my hair. Today was a long day. I lay down on my bed, under the covers. Tomorrow will be my first day of school. Ughh. I guess I'm nervous, but it's just because of seeing my friends again after 7 whole years, and just plain going to a new school. But, I'll most likely know most of the people there. Eventually, sleep takes me over.


	2. School

_I was in a forest, and I was walking, looking for something. I'm not sure what exactly. I turn around, hearing the leaves on the forest floor crunch. And in the sunlight, coming in through a clearing in the trees, stands a man. I recognize him, but I can't put a name to his face._

_He is just standing there, staring at me, and only wearing a pair of sweatpants. He is really buff, like Sam. Why is he staring at me? Do I have something on my face? He looks amazed, like he's seeing the sun for the first time in forever, like he's in love. And suddenly, he collapses to the ground, shaking, howling in pain._

_"Jared? Jared!" someone screams his name, and then I realize it's me. That was Jared? Now I recognize my old friend, vibrating in pain. And in what seems like forever, but probably only a few seconds, standing in his place, is a large chocolate-brown wolf. Why is there a wolf in his place? Where is Jared? What is going on? All these questions and more rings through my head._

_The wolf looks at me, and what sounds like a whimper escapes its throat, turns, and runs out of my sight.  
_

The smell of bacon wakes me up from my dream. I look at my alarm clock. 7:09 a.m. School. Today's my first day, and Friday. Everyone else is probably already a week into the school year. I go downstairs still dressed in my pajamas, and find Emily in the kitchen cooking bacon, eggs, and pancakes. Emily looks at me, and says "Good morning Isabel! Help yourself to some breakfast." I grab a plate and get a few of each.

"Thank you, Emily. And good morning." I sit down at the table in the dining room, and take a bite of food. "Mm this food is delicious! Are you a chef?" I still think she's a chef. There's no way that she can be such an excellent cook.

She laughs at me, and says "Oh you're welcome. Thanks, and no, I'm not a chef. I've just had practice over the past few years. I cook for Sam and his friends. Oh, by the way, One of our friends is picking you up today on his way to school. He'll be here in about 20 minutes."

Just as she finishes talking, Sam walks into the kitchen, and gives me a smile, and hug. "Good morning Isabel, Emily." He turns to her, and kisses her all along the scars of her face before eventually kissing her lips. I look away and finish my breakfast, wanting to give them a bit of privacy. Sam grabs a plate full of food, and sits at the table as I stand up, and go into the kitchen. I wash my plate and fork, and go upstairs and take a shower. I don't take long, so I shouldn't be late.

I think about my dream. Why was Jared in the forest? How did he turn into a freaking wolf? The only answer: it was a dream. Anything can happen in a dream.

Once I finish my shower, I get dressed and put my hair up into a pony tail, with a blue headband. My outfit consists of a blue tank top, black yoga pants, with sky-blue converses. My favorite color is blue if you couldn't tell.

Downstairs, I hear 3 voices, one female and two male. I silently tip-toe to the top of the stairs and listen. I recognize Sam and Emily's voice, but the other one I don't know. I can't make out what they are saying because they are whispering to each other. I grab my backpack, and go down the stairs, stopping at the bottom. I peer into the living room, and find Sam's back turned to me, talking to a boy, well, I should say man. He looks over at me, and smiles. I recognize him from my dream. Jared? Why is he here? I hadn't seen him since the day I left La Push, about 7 years ago. Does he remember me from so long ago? Sam stops talking to him, and turns to me, noticing my presence.

"Hey Isabel. Jared is gonna take you to school." I look over to Jared. He's staring at me, like he's seen a new life, like he's just been offered a great prize. I look at Sam, wanting to know if he's ok. He just looks back and forth between the two of us. He sighs, and brings Jared into the kitchen, probably to talk. I just stand there with Emily, waiting for them to come back so Jared and I can go to school. After a few minutes, they return. Jared smiles at me, and walks over to the door.

"Ready to go, Isabel?" He continues to grin at me, and I give him a smile, and nod. We walk over to a car, I'm pretty sure it's a Volkswagen Rabbit. I don't know a lot about cars.

When we get there, Jared opens the door for me. "Thanks." I murmur. He gets into the driver's side and starts the car. "Is this your car?" I ask him.

He looks over at me. "No, it's our friend, Jacobs." I look at him from the corner of my eye. He's really tall, at-least 6 ft 4 inches. He's wearing cargo shorts and a red shirt. He has cropped black hair, and deep brown eyes. Sometimes, I feel like I need to be around him, or at-least near him. Almost like gravity is forcing us together. And to be honest, I really don't mind.

I don't really remember any Jacobs from when I was younger. Jared looks at me, and he can probably see the confusion on my face. "Remember when we were seven, and we were on the beach building that sandcastle?"

"Oh yeah! It has to have been the biggest sandcastle made by 7 year old's in history!" I laugh, remembering that time. Jared laughs with me.

"Remember that kid that accidentally ran his remote-control car over the castle?"

"Yeah! I wanted to kick him for destroying it! But you wouldn't let me!" We keep laughing, and I can see La Push High from down the street.

"Well... that was Jacob."

My mouth drops open in surprise. I quickly close my mouth, and laugh. "Really? That was_ him_?"

"Yeah." We keep talking about old memories until we pull up to the school.

"Oh, does Katelyn and Natalie still come here?" I ask him. He's opening my door before I could grab the handle. "Thank you." I smile to him.

He smiles back. "Yeah they still come here." The school's smaller than the one I went to in Phoenix We walk over to the front office to get my schedule. When we get it, Jared looks over it. I have study hall 1st period; Art 2nd period; lunch 3rd period; reading 4th period; and math 5th period.

"Cool! We have Study hall, Art, lunch, and Algebra together! You have Study hall lunch and reading with Katelyn; study hall Art, lunch and Math with Natalie. I'll walk with you to your classes so you know where they are and stuff."

Just then, Natalie and Katelyn nearly tackle me to the ground.

"Isabel! We've missed you so much!"

"You've come back to us!"

Natalie and Katelyn got off me, and Jared helps me up. "And we really need to catch up on stuff!" Natalie says. She brings me into a hug, followed by Katelyn, and Jared. After a second of hugging, the warning bell rings, letting the students and teachers know that they need to be in the classrooms in 3 minutes.

"Come on guys! We're going to be late for study hall! And everyone knows that Mr. O'Donnell does not like it if you're late. By the way, Isabel, what do you have first period?" Katelyn asks me as we walk down the hall.

"She has study hall with us. Let's go!" The girls grin from happiness, and we hold hands, skipping merrily on our way, Jared following us, chuckling. We reach the classroom, just before the bell rings. Mr. O'Donnell greets us, and he returns to the book he was reading at his desk.

"So anything new happen while I was gone?" I ask them.

"Actually, nothing much has happened, other than some bear sightings recently. People who have seen them say that they are a bit bigger than a bear, but look like a wolf. Several people were killed." Natalie murmurs.

I look over at Jared. He looks like he doesn't like talking about the subject. He looks uncomfortable, so I change the subject, but before I could say something, Jared speaks. "How are you liking La Push so far?"

I grin at him. "Pretty awesome. It's beautiful here, better than I remember. I've always liked the rain, so it's not much of a problem."

"What do you do in your free time?" he asks me.

"Well, I like to draw or paint. Other than that, I would go down to the beach. What about you?"

"Well, I hang out with my friends, and stuff." He smiles. I love his smile. It's just one of those smiles that brighten up anyone's day.

Just then, Katelyn turns to me. "What classes do you have Isabel?" I hand them my schedule, and they are both grinning. The bell rings, and we grab our stuff, and head out to the classroom. We don't have much, being that we're only a week in school, well, everyone else is anyway. I just have some pens and notebooks.

We walk down the hall, saying good-bye to Katelyn. Her class is in the opposite direction. We enter the classroom, Jared and Natalie sit at another empty table. greets me, and says to pick a seat anywhere. The bell rings, and the teacher shushes us. I look around the classroom, recognizing some of the people from elementary school. I take a seat next to Jared, and Natalie grins at me. She knows I liked Jared when we were younger.

The teacher stands at the front of the room. "Working with the people at your table, you are to create a painting that is a nature scene. It can be of the woods, the ocean, a farm, anything natural. First, you create a plan. What will you put in it? How big or small will they be, the colors you will use, and where everything will be. Second, you create a rough draft of the scene. Just so everyone in your group knows exactly whats going on. Lastly, you create the painting. Everyone in the group must do something on this painting. This project is do next Friday, so you have a whole week to complete it. Now get started." As she was talking, I grabbed out a purple notebook and a purple pen.

"Ok, so what exactly are we going to do for this project?" Jared asks.

"I think we should do a scene in a forest, like here in La Push?"I suggested.

"Ok, sounds good." Natalie agrees. Jared nods. We write down our plans, and had the first step done by the time the bell rings.

The rest of the school day goes fine. I only have math homework, which will be pretty easy. At the end of the day, around 2:30 pm, everyone pours out into the halls after the last bell rings. I head towards the front door, putting my headphones in and turning on some music, but low volume. I feel a tap on my shoulder, and I must have jumped at least 2 feet in the air. I turn to see Jared standing there. I take out my headphones as Jared says, "Hey Isabel. Ready to head home?" I nod, and we walk over to a Chevy silverato.

"Where's the car we used this morning?"

"Oh, Jacob took it back 'cause my car was fixed." I get into the passenger side, as Jared climbs into the driver's side. We pull out of the driveway, when Jared asks me "So, cats or dogs?"

"Definitively dogs. And I prefer the large ones. What about you?" I look over at him.

He grins at me, obviously pleased with my response. "Me too." When we pull up to the house, and he turns off the car. Emily greets us with a plate of chocolate chip muffins.

"Hey guys. How was your first day of school Isabel?" We go to sit down at the table, eating her awesome muffins.

"It was alright. I got to see my two friends again."

"I gotta go. Jacob needs me to help him with his car. See ya guys later." He grabs a few more muffins, and walks out the front door. I grab an extra muffin, and head upstairs to my room to do math homework. It's pretty easy, considering I'd learned this at my old school. I finish around 4:00, and I decide to grab my sketch pad and draw for a bit. I go downstairs, and put on my jacket, and walk out the back door. It's a little chilly out, especially for early September I spot a trail going into the woods, and I follow it until I see a rock not to far from the path. I go to sit down, and look at the scenery around me. There's some white rain lilies by a tree, all lightened by a break in the top of the trees.

I turn to a new page, and let my hand take control of the pencil. every once in a while, I will look up at the scene before me, then look back to the pad my hand dances across to add new detail. I hear a twig snap, and my head snaps up. About 10 yards away from me, stands a large, chocolate-brown wolf. He takes a few more slow steps towards me, as if not wanting to scare me. The wolf stops when he's a few feet away. Normally, when someone sees a wild animal, they're scared shitless, and they would probably try to run. I know that trying to run wouldn't work here, being that this wolf is the size of a horse, It's probably faster than me. Fighting him, wouldn't work either. I'd get squished by him. I sit, frozen in fear, praying that this wolf will not kill me. But the next thing the wolf does surprises me. He sits down where he is, and lowers his head until it's on the same level as my head. I look into the wolf's eyes, and only see what looks like caution, love, and protectiveness.

The wolf reminds me of Jared. I'm not sure why though.

The wolf whines a little, and I slowly reach my hand out, and lay it on the wolf's head. I slowly rub my hand along his head, and he closes his eyes, making a humming sound in his throat. I notice how soft and warm his fur is. Suddenly, he looks behind him, but I don't see anything. Just the forest. He looks back at me and whimpers. He looks back again, and stands up. He takes one last glance at me, licks my nose, and runs off, disappearing out of my sight.

After the wolf had left, I went back to the house to eat dinner, because it was pretty late. Probably around 6:00?

I walk into the house, and find several guys sitting around the living room. Some playing a video game, and a few just talking to one another. Sam notices me standing in the doorway to the living room, and says "Hey Isabel. This is Paul, Jacob, Quil, Embry, Seth, Brady and Colin."

"Hey guys."

Some of them say 'Hey Isabel', or just wave. Seth, Brady and Colin are playing the game, while Jacob, Quil, and Embry are talking about what think are cars. Sam and Paul are talking in hushed whispers, so I don't know what the topic is. I walk into the kitchen to find Emily making dinner.

"Hey Emily, need any help?"

"I'm almost done, so could you make the table?" I nod, and clean up the table. Just as Emily was setting the food at the table, Jared walks in, and joins the hoard of guys getting their food, filling up their plates. Me and Emily got our food when the guys were done, and we join them at the table. Jared sitting to my left, Emily to my right.

Jacob, Paul, Embry and I end up finishing first, so we go sit down on the couch to watch some TV. After a few minutes, Quil finishes, but Jared is still eating, so I lay down in the small amount of space that I have. I think about maybe adding the wolf that I met earlier into the drawing I was working on. Maybe I could also ask Jared and Natalie if we could add in the wolf into the project too? It would add another animal to the scene, and the large wolf would add some mystery to the drawing.

Next thing I know, I feel warm arms wrap around me, and lift me up. I realize that I must have fallen asleep. I hear Jared say "I'm gonna take her upstairs to bed ok Sam?" I don't hear a response, but I don't care. I'm too tired. I curl up into a ball, and snuggle closer to the warmth. I feel Jared setting me on my bed, and before he could leave, I grab his arm.

"Don't go. Please?" I murmur I hear him sigh, and he climbs in bed, under the covers next to me, I move closer to him, and lay my head on his shoulder. The last thing I feel is Jared kissing the top of my head, before sleep engulfs me.


	3. Painting and Patrol

**Hey guys sorry it took me a while to upload this. I had school to deal with, and tests are soon, so I've been studying. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm also working on another story, so maybe I'll start uploading that one also. Its called ****_Heavenly Beauty. _**

**Feel free to review. The more reviews, the more motivated I get, which means the more chapters you get :D Alsp, I do not own Twilight. If I did, then I'd most likely be in Hollywood stalking Adam Sandler... What can I say? He's freakin hilarious...**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Painting and Patrol**

I wake up from my dreamless sleep. Oh, my god, why am I burning up? It feels like I'm in a volcano. I look around and see Jared next to me, snoring lightly. He looks so much younger when he's asleep, more peaceful. I look over at my clock, 10:43 a.m. Today's Saturday. I crawl off the bed without waking him, and walk downstairs to find Emily making pancakes and bacon, with Sam, Paul, Seth, and Quil eating already.

"Hey guys." I mumble, my voice still groggy from sleep. I grab a plate of food, and join the guys at the table.

I finish my food, and head upstairs to take a shower. Jared's still asleep, so I grab my clothes that consists of dark blue jeans, a green off-the-shoulder top, green converses, and a green headband. After the shower, I blow dry my wet hair, and crimp my already straight hair. I walk downstairs, and find all the guys watching TV in nothing but cut-offs. Jared walks over to me, a big grin on his face.

"Guess what we're doing today?" I raise an eyebrow. "We are going cliff diving! So go and get your swimsuit on." I grin, and change into my 2-piece swimsuit. It's black, with a white circle pattern on it. I put in a pair of jean shorts, and a pair of flip flops. I join the guys downstairs. We all pile into 2 cars. Jacob, Quil, Embry and Seth are in Jake's Volkswagen Jared and I sit up front in his car, Brady and Colin sit in the backseat, while Paul sits in the bed of the truck with the towels and cooler that has food and stuff in it. It's cloudy outside, but over all warm.

We pull over to the side of the road, and everyone piles out. Paul carries the cooler over to the cliff. I take my shoes and shorts off, and look over the cliff at the water. I've always wanted to go cliff diving, but I was too young to when I lived here.

"Woah Woah Woah. Let the pros do this Isabel." Paul says, and before he finished his sentence, I grin at him, and jump off before anyone else could. I do several flips, before sliding into the cold water. I hear several splashes follow mine, and when I reach the surface, I see Jared, Quil, Embry and Jacob had jumped with me. Jared pulls me close to him, and I feel safe, warm, and protected in his arms.

He looks over me with worried eyes. "Are you okay?"

I splash him, and laugh. "You worry to much. Why would I be hurt?"

Before he could answer, I hear "Look out below!" and a second later, a splash covers us. For a minute or two, the person that jumped doesn't resurface. Out of nowhere, Paul pops out from in front of me, causing my to scream. A cocky grin spreads across his face, and he yells "You owe me twenty bucks Seth! She screamed!"

"Yeah, Yeah. I heard it." Seth yells. I laugh, and swim my way over to the beach.

We went cliff diving for several more hours, and around 6, we eat dinner that Emily made us. We head back to the house when it starts to rain. When we get back, I go upstairs to change. I look around at my blank walls. It definitely needs some color. I wonder if Emily and Sam would let me paint them? I go downstairs and ask them. "Hey Emily, Sam? Could I paint the walls in my room?"

"I don't see why not." Emily replies. I look over at Sam, and he nods.

"Thanks." I just notice that almost everyone went home, except for Jared, Seth, and the twins (Brady and Colin). They're playing on Sam's Xbox 360, and what looks like one of the Call of Duty games.

Before I reached the stairs, Jared says "Would you like some help?"

"Sure." I smile to him, and we walk upstairs to my room. I get out my paints and stuff, and Jared and I move my desk away from the wall that I want to paint. I'm still not sure what I'm going to paint. Maybe that scene I drew yesterday when I was in the woods? And the wolf could be in the painting, too.

I take out the pad with the sketch, and grab a pencil (for drawing out what I'm going to paint, just so I don't mess up.) I start to draw the picture on the wall, and I seem to slip into my own world, forgetting that Jared was sitting on my bed, watching me with adoration and curiosity. When I finish drawing out What I'm gonna paint, I get the supplies ready. I put on my old white jacket that I use when I paint, so I don't get any paint on my clothes. I put some paint onto a pallet, and start to add color to the wall.

I start with the trees, and then I move on to the wolf. I use a deep brown for the wolves fur. When I'm about halfway done, I hear someone say, "Isabel?" Bringing me back to Earth, I turn around, and find Jared standing about a foot away from me. I jump, and nearly fall over, but before I could, Jared grabs me, and lets go after he makes sure that I wont fall over. "You okay?" He asks, a look of concern on his face.

I gasp out between breaths. "No" -breath- "I'm fine." -breath- "just having" -breath- "a heart attack." -breath- "nothing serious." I place a hand over my heart dramatically.

"Well, It's getting late. You should get some sleep." I nod, and a big yawn escapes my mouth. He chuckles, and he kisses me on the head. "Good night." I feel butterfly's erupt into my stomach from his kiss. I nod, not being able to form words at the moment. I give him a small smile, and he leaves.

After I put the paints and everything away, I put on a large t-shirt. I notice how stuffy it is in my room, so I open up my window and look up at the stars. It's a clear night tonight, surprisingly And tonight is beautiful, with the full moon giving off a small amount of light.

In the distance I hear a wolf howl. Wolves have always been my favorite animal. I remember back to when I was 5; Jared and I first hearing the stories of our tribe.

***Flashback***  
_"Isabel, Jared, come on! We're going to be late for the bonfire!" My mom yells._

_"Wets goo Izzy!" Jared says. Izzy was my nickname that only Jared called me. We stood up from where we were coloring._

_"Last won dere iz a wotten egg!" I say, grinning. We race past my mom, and down the block. I slowly inch past him, and when we reached the beach, I was a good 4 feet ahead of him. Being the little kid I was, I did a "happy dance" that Jared and I made up._

_When my mom finally got there, we listened to the stories of Taha Aki and the spirit wolf. Billy Black, Jacob's dad, told the stories. The way he told them made them seem magical._

_Jared and I thought it would be soo cool to be a wolf, to be able to run fast, to be a hero, to be strong, to be free._

***End of flashback***

I look out at the forest, and I see a flash of something dark moving in the trees. Must be my mind playing tricks on me, after all, I am half asleep. I walk over to my bed, and fall into a deep sleep.

**-Jared's POV-**

After I left, I head out on patrol with Paul and Brady.

When I leave the house, In the distance I hear Brady howl. I walk around the house, and phase. I quickly hide in the forest when I see Isabel looking out her window.

_'Bout time you got here._

_Sorry Brady. I was hanging out with Isabel._ I notice that Paul isn't phased. _Hey, where's Paul?_

_Hanging out with Rachel. Like always..._ Brady shudders from the thought of what they were most likely doing right now. I couldn't help but let my thoughts drift to my Isabel. Pictures from what she was painting flash through my mind, therefore Brady's also. _Dude. She's a good painter. Wait.. she painted you on her wall!_

_Hey, she doesn't know that it's me. She thinks that It's just some wolf in the forest._

_Yeah. I'm suprised she-_

_Hey guys sorry I'm late._ Paul interrupts.

_You and I both know that your not sorry._ I tease. Flashes from what Rachel and Paul just did flash through his mind.

_Eww!_

_Disgusting!_

_Dude! Keep it PG 13!_ I yell.

A small breeze blows past me. Then a sickly sweet smell burns my nose. I immediately recognize the scent from that blood-sucker we'd been chasing down for a few days.

_Vampire, guys!_ I shout in my head.

Brady howls, and Jake, Embry and Quil phase, quickly followed by Colin, Leah and Seth.

_We got a vampire!_

_Dude it reaks!_

_We gotta get it this time!_

_Don't let it get away!_

Everyone's voices are jumbled from talking all at once.

**_Shut up!_** Sam's alpha voice makes everyone quiet. He almost never uses his alpha voice. He says he doesn't like to tell us what to do, which most of us understand. _Sorry. Jared and Seth, attack from the left. Brady and Leah, get the right. He's heading towards Jacob, Quil and Embry, so you will attack from the front. I'll try from behind. Everyone else, protect La Push in case another leech decides to attack. Let's go!_

With my excellent eyesight, I was the first to see the leech about a mile away in a clearing. Seth and I move over to his left as Brady and Leah get the right. I hear Sam come up behind him. I see Quil, Embry and Jake come through the other side of the clearing heading straight for the blood-sucker. Before the vampire could do anything about it, I jump onto his back, knocking him down. I rip the leach's arm off, and the others help me tear it apart. Screams fill the air, until he's just a bunch of small pieces. Jacob phases back, and sets the limbs on fire. Everyone else phases back, and returns to whatever they were doing before.

I run back to Isabel's house to see if she's ok. I sniff the air, and the smell of honey and lilac fill my nose. It has to be the best smell in the world. I lay down under a tree that's close to the house. Her slow breathing shows that she's in a deep sleep, along with her slow heart beat. It's just music to my ears. I don't deserve such a beautiful person. She's funny, sexy as hell, and... perfect. Soon, she will be my wife, and the mother of my children. And-

_Dude, your whipped! _Laughs Paul.

_Hey man, your worse than I am! _I argue. Brady agreeing.

_Jared, maybe you should ask her to come to the bonfire tomorrow night. She can hear the legends again, and you can tell her. _Brady offers.

_Yeah. That's a good Idea. I'll ask her tomorrow._


	4. Crazy Train and the Bonfire

**-Hey guys, I'm not sure if anyone really is interested in this story, Because I only have 3 reviews total. If you have any questions, or ideas, let me know in a review. If I can get 5 reviews for this chapter, then I will post the next one as soon as I can. Just let me know what you think**

**-On my profile is a link for what I think Isabel looks like.**

**-Enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 4: Crazy and the Bonfire.**

**-Isabel's POV-  
**  
It was a nice day outside. Warm, but the sky was grey. You could just tell that it will rain later in the day, by the feel of the air. Around 1 pm, I decided to sketch another drawing.

Right now I'm wearing a hollister t-shirt and blue jeans. I put on my shoes, and walk out the back door with my sketch pad and pencils. Instead of the trail I followed the first time, I pick a different one. It leads in the opposite direction of the other trail, so I'm hoping I'll find something interesting to draw.

I walk about 10 minutes down, not finding anything that caught my attention. Eventually, I hear the sound of rushing water. It gets louder as I go, and through a break in the trees, I find the source of the noise. A river flowing down from several small waterfalls creates the perfect scene.

I feel the excitement bubble up inside of me, and I find a dry spot in the grass to sit. I open my sketch book, and flip through my drawings of different sketches. One is of a bowl of fruit, Another is a couple of flowers, and several others, until one makes me stop.

On the page is a drawing of Jared I had done a week ago. He was sitting on the couch watching TV.

I turn to a blank page, and I let my right hand take over. I keep my eyes on the scene before me, only taking quick glances at the picture unfolding on the paper.

I sit there, drawing for what seems like only several minutes, but in reality is a few hours. I could tell because the sun is closer to the horizon than it was before. After adding a few finishing touches, I sigh in contentment.

A stick snaps a few feet away, and I whip my head in the direction of the sound. Standing there is the chocolate brown wolf I had met a day or two ago. Slowly the wolf walks towards me, almost not wanting to scare me, even though I wasn't last time. I'm not sure why this wolf doesn't scare me, even though he could easily rip my head off with a swipe of a paw.

The wolf stops a foot away from me, and lays on his stomach. I smile at him, and move over to him and rub behind his ears. A humming sound comes from his throat, and he closes his eyes, leaning against me. I laugh.

"From far away, you look big and scary, but really your like a big teddy bear." He looks at me, and huffs.

"Okay, sorry. You are a big and scary monster." He just rolls his eyes. "Wanna see my drawings?" I think I have officially lost my mind. I'm talking to an animal.

The wolf looks at me and nods. I grab my sketch book and show him the different drawings. He looks at them in interest, surprising me. When I show him the one of Jared, he looks up at me funny.

"He's Jared. We've been best friends since we could walk. About 7 years ago my family and I had to move away because dad got a new job offer in Florida. Now, I'm staying with my cousin, Sam and his wife, Emily. They got married a year ago, and my mom, dad and I were invited, but we couldn't make it. I'm glad I got to come back here, 'cause I got to see Jared again. He's amazing. He's really sweet, and funny. . ." Why am I practically pouring my heart out to this wolf? I think I can trust him though. I don't think he'll tell anyone of his pack brothers, if he has any.

I look down at the wolf, who had laid his head on my lap. He looks up at me with curiosity. "I really like him, I'm just not sure if he feels that way about me. Honestly, I'm scared to ask him, because if he rejects me, then it could ruin our friendship." I trail off, and the wolf looks at me before licking my face. I laugh. "Eww! Dog slobber." I wipe off the slobber, and the wolf lets out a sound that is similar to a chuckle. "I have to go back home. Bye." We both stand up, and with a bark, he disappears.

Choo Choo! All aboard the Coo coo train!

I make my way back to the house, hoping that no one was worried about me being gone for the amount of time that I was.

I walk through the back door, and see everyone sitting at the table, eating. -Jared grabbing a plate of food- "Hey Isabel. I saved you a plate of food. The guys didn't wanna wait anymore." Emily says, glaring over at the guys. She hands me a plate.

"Sorry, and thanks Emily." She takes her seat next to Sam. I look around, and the only empty seat left is in between Paul and Jared. I feel my face become warmer than normal. Inside, I was doing the happy dance.

When I sit down, Jared turns and gives me a breathtaking smile. "Hey Izzy? We're having a bonfire tonight at the beach. Would you like to come?"

I smile back and say "Sure. Sounds like fun."

* * *

Jared and I were walking down the sidewalk towards the beach. Suddenly, he turns to me with a mischievous smile.

"Wanna race there? Just like old times." I laugh, and before he knows it, I'm racing down the sidewalk. I hear his laughter behind me, and Soon enough he was running besides me. He doesn't even look like he's trying. I speed up, and so does he. Suddenly, I 'm picked up and slung over someone's shoulder.

I scream, and Jared laughs. I look over at where he's heading, and my eyes go wide. "Jared... Don't! I don't wanna get wet! Put me down!"

Laughing, he says "Okay." Freezing water surrounds me. I surface, only to see Jared laughing his ass off on the sand.

"Jar-Jared! N-n-now i'm f-f-freezing!" I shiver. I walk over to him, and glare down at him. He looks up at me innocently. When a breeze blows through, I shudder even more. He stands up and picks me up bridal style, holding me to his warm chest. I curl up, pressing my right side into his chest, and he sits down in the sand, sitting me on his lap. He wraps his arms around me, encasing me in waves of warmth. After a minute, I stop shivering. I look up at him, and he looks down at me.

It feels like dragons are having world war 3 right in my stomach right now. Slowly, he leans down. Centimeters from my face, he pauses, uncertain. Closing the gap, I press my lips against his.

Fireworks seem to go off from this one kiss. His lips were soft, but warm. My left hand cups his cheek, and I press myself into him more, wanting to be closer to him. His warm tongue brushes against my bottom lip, asking for permission. I open my mouth slightly, and he explores my mouth, eventually letting me explore his. He taste amazing, like the most amazing candy you could ever have.

After a while, we broke apart, both gasping for air. He was grinning like a little boy does when he sees the presents on Christmas day, And I'm sure I was the same. He places another kiss on my nose.

"Come on. Lets go listen to the legends." Jared murmurs. We both stand, and walk over to the bonfire. Jared sits down on a log, and pulls me onto his lap.

Billy clears his throat, and everyone stops talking, focusing on him. I stare into the fire as he tells of Taha Aki and the cold ones, along with the third wife. and imprinting. It sounds romantic to me, to know you've found your soul mate.

When Billy finished telling the legends, Jared murmurs in my ear, his warm breath brushing against my neck, causing me to shudder. "Did you like them?"

"Yeah." I whisper, after finally finding my voice. Damn him! He's probably doing this on purpose...

I have always loved the legends. But then I start to think about the spirit wolf. Billy had said that when someone is a spirit wolf, they have a warmer temperature, bigger appetite, better senses, and are larger in appearances.

All the guys have larger appetite, warm temperature but are not sick, and they seem to be able to hear things most people can't. Not to mention all the muscles.

Wait... could they be...?

**Hey guys. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Don't forget to review. :)**

**I have a quick question. Do you think that Isabel should:**

**A) react well to the news of the wolf pack and imprinting**

**B) get mad that no one has told her before**

**C) Completely over react and get so mad that she phases.**

**If you don't pick C, then I'm just gonna add in when she phases later in the story.**


	5. Surprising Everyone

**-Thanks for the reviews everyone! They have made me really happy lol. Keep in mind that Isabel isn't thinking right, due to her anger. **

**-Again, If you have any comments/questions about the story, tell them in a review and I'll be more than happy to reply in an AN.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I repeat. I do not own Twilight.**

**Let's try for 5 reviews this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Surprising Everyone**

**- Isabel's POV -**

No. It's impossible. Werewolves are just fairy tales, stories used to scare kids, or to tell at campfires. And the same thing with the Cold ones other known as vampires. Their just stories! And it all goes against science. It is physically impossible. There are no such thing as vampires and werewolves. There are no such thing as vampires and werewolves.

And Why hadn't they told me before? Like, when I moved here or _when it happened. _We're family! Family is not supposed to keep secrets! I have to be going crazy.

I look at them all wearily. I had known almost everyone here my entire life. Billy and Old Quill are like second fathers, and Sue was like a second mother. _Jacob**,**_ Quill, and Embry were always pulling pranks on everyone they knew, and sometimes, Jared and I would join them. Paul was like the evil brother that no one wants, but has to deal with, but we still love him. Seth is like that younger brother who can brighten up anyone's lives with just a smile, Kim, Leah, Rebecca and Rachel were like sisters to me, someone I could tell anything to, and could answer any question I had. Sam... he was like that older brother who always knew what to do in a situation. Had all these people lied to me, the entire time I was here?

Jared nervously asks me if I want to go for a walk, and I agree. _What is he going to tell me? Will he admit that these legends are real? _

"Izzy... the legends are real." He bluntly says when we're far enough away from prying ears. So... they all _have _been lieing to me, possibly my entire life. I trusted these people, but apparently that trust wasn't returned. I _hated _it when people kept secrets from me. I just hated being left out of the situation, to be left in the dark.

I start to shake, thinking that I couldn't be trusted. When have I ever betrayed someone's trust? Told someone else's secret? _Never. Absolutely never._

"Izzy...?"

"Why didn't anyone tell me before?" I asked, anger clear in my tone. Before he could say anything, I continue, yelling the next few questions. "Is this all a joke? Has my entire life been a lie? People I had trusted with my _life _have lied to me. Does no one trust me?" I start to shake more out of anger.

"Izzy, calm down. We couldn't tell you before, because we wanted to make sure you remembered the legends. We trust you, you're-"

"Of course I remember the legends! How could I not? Do you think I'm stupid?! All my life I had been told these legends many times. It is practically impossible to forget them!" I scream at him. A look of pain crosses his face, and he flinched from my tone. "And I trusted you Jared. I tell you everything! How could you not tell me this?" I whisper the last one. He doesn't answer me, only fueling to my anger. I start to shake even more. "Okay, fine don't answer me, because I HATE YOU!" He turns white like a ghost and a look of pain crosses his face. He turns around, and walks into the forest. Seconds later, a pain-filled howl fills the silence.

He walked away. I start to feel a sharp pain in my muscles and bones. The guys run over, and Sam says, "Isabel, **_Calm down now."_**I tried to calm down, but I couldn't. Almost everyone was looking at me surprised, or open mouthed.

And then I remembered what I had said to Jared. What had come over me? I just told my best friend and the person that I love, that I _hate _him. How could I do such a thing? And just because I was _angry _he didn't tell me he was a wolf? I am the worst person in the world.

Sharp pains start to erupt all around my body. I feel tremors roll through me, knocking the breathe out of me and forcing me to the ground. I faintly hear Sam tell everyone to get me to the forest, and fast. I try to breathe as shakes and spasms roll down my spine. Hurting, terrified and breathless, I let out a scream of horror. _What's happening to me? Am I dieing? _

Paul, Quill, Brady and Colin carry me into the forest, me thrashing and letting terrified screams. Another even more painful tremor rocked through me. The boys set me down, making me flinch from the coolness of the forest floor. They all step back several steps when I start to vibrate even more violently, if possible. Suddenly there is a large ripping sound, and I explode. White and brown fur sprout out all over my body, and my screams turn into howls. Shreds of what used to be my clothes rain down all around me.

All around me are large wolves of different colors. One is black - the largest one - another is a russet color -almost the same size as the last one- another is a very light silver, another a darker silver, and many others. Overall, they are all beautiful.

_Hell yes! I'm not the only girl in the pack now! _

_This was unexpected._

_Didn't see this coming! _

_Welcome to the pack!_

_I wonder what's for dinner..._

_Hey guys quiet! Welcome to the pack Isabel. As you can now tell, The legends are true. Wolves are protectors of the tribe, from cold ones. I am the current alpha, and Jacob it the beta. You have to pretty much do what we say._ _Oh, and when we're in wolf form, we can hear each other's thoughts._ Sam says, or rather thinks.

I gotta admit. It is pretty cool to be a wolf. Wait... Jared! He must hate me now. I doubt he'll ever wanna talk to me again. I feel his mind, apart from the others, I feel a connection to him. I start to race towards him, tripping every once in a while on my new feet. Sam tells everyone to go ahead and phase back, except for Jared and I. I'll thank him later for letting us talk in private. After running for about 5 minutes, following his scent, I find him laying in a small field, under a large tree. It had started raining. I look at his fur color -chocolate brown. the same color of the wolf that had visited me in the forest. So in reality, I had spilled my heart out to Jared.

Well, this is embarrassing.

_Jared? _I whisper. No response. I slowly walk up to him, and see silent tears rolling down his cheeks. A stab of pain and guilt blows through my heart. I lean down, and lick away the tears, and nudge his side with my nose. _I can't begin to explain how sorry I am, Jared. I didn't mean what I said, promise. _

He opens his eyes, and looks up at me, his head still laying on his paws. Suddenly, I feel a pull towards him, like I'm forever bound to this man. My new main goal in life is to make him happy. He searches me eyes, looking for any signs that I may not be telling the truth. He seems to have liked what he found, because he sits up, and I get to see how big he really is compared to me. He's about a foot taller. Jared buries his nose in my side, and breathes in deeply, taking in my scent. I hadn't noticed it before, worrying about Jared and all. Everything is so much clearer in this form, seeing, hearing and smelling. I could see the same waterfall I found earlier about a mile away, could hear the fish swimming around in the river flowing from the waterfall, and could smell the daisy's that are near the river._  
_

Still not saying anything, Jared licks my nose, and lays down. I curl up next to him, and he rests his head on top of mine. Then he whispers three words I never would have thought to have come from him in my life. _I love you._

* * *

**The chapter's kinda short, but this was how I saw it fit.**

**Out of all the people who reviewed last chapter, most had voted for C, so there it is :)**

**Thank you those who have reviewed so far, you have made me very happy. Keep reviewing!**


End file.
